Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rider restraint systems for amusement rides. More particularly, the present invention relates to lap bar restraints that move into position onto or over a rider's lap to restrain the rider while the rider is positioned on or against a rider support during the ride.
Related Art
Amusement rides, such as roller coasters and the like, have been enjoyed by enthusiasts for many years. As technology and consumer appetite for more aggressive rides have progressed, modern amusement rides are highly engineered experiences that subject riders to considerable speeds and forces. Such increases have driven the need for increasingly robust restraint systems that secure riders in place for the duration of the amusement ride. Restraint systems serve at least two purposes: they prevent riders from accidentally moving from the position in which they are intended to ride, and they prevent careless or reckless riders from intentionally circumventing the safety restraint.
While modern engineers are capable of designing restraint systems that nearly perfectly restrain any sized rider, there exist design considerations that affect the feasibility of complete restraint. Among these are space and weight considerations: small and lightweight restraint designs are desirable. Speed of loading and unloading passengers is also a factor: ride operators (and/or park owners) wish to load and unload riders from a ride as quickly as possible, to reduce rider wait time.
For at least these reasons, designers continue to seek rider restraint systems that securely restrain riders of many varying sizes, that can easily and quickly engage these riders of various sizes, and that do so in a size and weight efficient manner.